Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable plug for multi-lead cables, having a plug housing which in particular is constructed to be conductive, a device for connecting a cable, and a multi-part modular plug inserted into the plug housing, the individual parts of the plug are made of insulating material, act as contact carriers and are provided with contacts disposed in rows for connecting the individual cable leads.
One such cable plug is shown on page 3.56 of Siemens-Steckverbinder-Datenbuch 1992 [1992 Siemens Plug Connector Manual]. That cable plug has a plug housing which is put together from two sheet-metal half-shells, into which a modulator plug is inserted for connecting the cable leads. The modulator plug includes two contact carriers. The contacts for connecting the cable leads are each inserted back to back in a two-row contact carrier. In cable plugs with more than two rows, the contact carriers are installed lying next to one another so that the contacts of two contact carriers face one another. In that case, an insulator strip for separation and contact securing is placed between the two contact carriers. With that kind of construction of the modular plug, each contact carrier must be turned during processing, or in other words when the cable leads are connected to the applicable contact row. Moreover, in a modular plug with an uneven number of contact rows, one and two-row contact carriers are required.
A cable plug known from FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,960 likewise has a modular plug with a plurality of two-row contact carriers, between which insulation interlays are inserted for securing the contacts.